The Simpsons: Seymour's Punishment
by Haileykitty69
Summary: warning, this fanfic has spanking and diapers in it. if this stuff bothers you, then please don't read it.


It was nine o'clock and Seymour was putting his pajamas on. "SEYMOUR!!!" Agnes shouted. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Seymour heard her and instantly ran downstairs. "w-what for?..." Seymour asked nervously. "YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES IN THE JAR!" She grabbed the cookie jar and showed him that it was empty. "I...uh...I didn't do it." Seymour chuckled nervously. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! YOU ATE THEM ALL!" Agnes continued to yell at him, Seymour was just trying to find a way out of this now. "Mother, it's bedtime right now and I'm really tired so I'm just gonna go to my room-" "uh! don't try to get out of this! I know when you're lying! so don't even try to lie to me!" Agnes started to get close to him, then Seymour panicked and ran to his room, he shut the door and locked it. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" "No Mother! you are overreacting! it's just stupid cookies! they taste really good though, BUT THIS IS STUPID MOTHER! I'm not gonna let you punish me for something ridiculous this time!" Seymour shouted, she continued punching the door. "I'm not opening it!" then Agnes thought of an idea how to make him open a door. "oh, I'm just gonna give you lots of hugs and kisses-" "like I'm gonna fall for that! you never treat me nice! you are a horrible mother, and you are even awful as a person!!! you are nothing but a heartless no good rotten piece of shi-" before he could finish what he was going to say, his mother kicked the door open, making him jump. "PIECE OF WHAT?!?" Seymour started shaking. "uh, I mean...piece of strawberry cake..." She ignored him and sat on his bed. "get on my lap, Seymour. you're getting a good spanking!" Seymour didn't listen this time "no! not this time! I'm putting my foot down!" "I said do it, Seymour! or your punishment is going to be way worst!" Seymour still didn't listen, not caring anymore. "you little- THAT IS IT! I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET YOU MYSELF! AND SINCE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST TIME, YOU'RE GETTING A BARE BOTTOM SPANKING!" Seymour ran when she said that, but she grabbed him before he could run off. "let go of me!" Agnes ignored him, sat on his bed, and placed him on her lap, She took his pants and grape boxers down. "ugh! let go- OW!" Seymour yelled out when she delivered the first smack. "this is my house, Seymour! and you are going to respect me!" She delivered another painful smack on his bottom, Seymour started kicking. "YOU DON'T RESPECT ME AT ALL YOU STUPID- OOOOOUCH!" the slaps started to become more painful. "I do respect you! whatever gave you that thought?!? me yelling at you for everything?!? I love you, and I am trying to make you a better person! I want to make sure you don't end up becoming a criminal!" Tears were starting to run down Seymour's face. "OW! OW! OW! FOR GODSAKES, STOOOOP!!!" she just continued spanking him, he felt so much pain now. "ugh! stop it already! this is painful!!!" she didn't care, Seymour still felt awful slaps on his bottom. "ouch! Mother! I'm a grown man! A GROWN MAN!" "you don't sound like one. you are throwing a tantrum right now!" Seymour grunted in pain. "I-I'm serious! I-I'm a g-grown man! not a child- OWWWWWWWWWWWW! AH! NO! STOP! PLEASE MOTHER!!! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!!!!" he started crying now, but she continued to spank him. His cheeks were completely red now, he tried to get off, but she had a tight grip on him. "IT HURTS MOTHER! PLEASE STOP!!!" Seymour just felt like a child now. "if you continue to disobey me, I will record you being spanked next time so everyone can see what a bad boy you have been!" then she delivered a very painful slap. "F*K! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" then he got another hard slap on his bottom, hurting way more then getting hit with a metal bat. "you're getting your mouth washed out with soap for swearing!!!" she slapped him again. "OWWWW! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" Seymour hiccups between sobs. He was hoping it would finally end, but she wasn't finished yet. "Ow! Mother! MOTHER! PLEASE STOP! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!" he started to cry into his bed. "we're almost done son." Seymour didn't hear her, he was crying so much, the last slaps were way harder then the other ones, but it was finally over. Seymour was still crying, his mother dragged him to the bathroom, she grabbed the bar of soap and turned the water on. "open your mouth, Seymour! or you're getting another spanking!" Seymour continued crying, then she just puts the bar of soap in his mouth. "since you disobeyed me again, you're getting another spanking!" then she placed him on her knee, she spanked him even harder then last time. When she was finally done, she lets Seymour drop on the floor, the soap got out of his mouth, he just lay there, crying. He then wet himself without noticing, Agnes got out of the bathroom, Seymour was still crying, he was hoping that his punishment is finally over, Agnes came back in the bathroom, she was holding a box of diapers. "since you peed on the floor, you are now going to wear diapers and you will pee and make messes in them." Seymour just continued crying. "please, just ground me instead!!!!" Agnes ignored him and puts him in the diaper, she made him got up. "there! did you learn your lesson?" she said as she slapped his bottom, making him jump. "y-y-yes. I'm sorry!" Seymour started to cry softly, he rubbed his bottom while he goes to his room. "hold it right there! you're not going to sleep in that bed, you're going to sleep in that crib now!" "i-it's not a crib, mother, i-i-it's a cot..." Seymour sniffed. "it's a crib if it has rails!" she grabbed her son's arm and takes him to his crib. "well, are you going to get in, or do I have to do it myself?" Seymour just whimpered, Agnes sighs and puts him in the crib. "spanky, I'm doing this because I love you. so please don't think I hate you." she gives him a hug. "mother, I'm so sorry! I'm just tired of everyone getting mad at me for everythi-" Agnes puts a pacifier in his mouth and gives him his kangaroo plushie. "shh, just sleep right now. you got work tomorrow." then Agnes kisses his forehead, she turns the light off and closes the door. Seymour's stomach started growling, he didn't like the sound of that. "oh no! no! god no!" he gets out of the crib. "I don't care what she said, I'm going to the bathroom!" he walks out of his room, making sure that his mother isn't in sight, just when he made it to the bathroom, he opened the door to see his mother standing there, disappointed. He got scared and fell on the floor. "what do you think you're doing?" Agnes looked at him angrily. before Seymour could say anything, he was interrupted by a very gross sound. "oh no! I didn't!" Seymour thought to himself. "no! I did!!!" Seymour started blushing. "so, what were you doing? you better not be disobeying me!" Seymour gulped. "actually...I had...um...I made a mess...so, I needed to change myself..." Seymour lied. "yeah, it better be like that! because you will get another spanking if you disobey me again! here's some powder and wipes." She knows he was lying but she didn't care right now, she leaves the bathroom, leaving Seymour completely embarrassed. He started to change himself, after he was done, he goes back to bed...well, more like crib. "please just let this stupid punishment end already." he said to himself.

The next morning wasn't good.

Seymour woke up wet but what he was sleeping in was still dry, He had wet himself. "ugh! I need a change. " Then he gets out of the crib. "Mother, where's my underwear?" "I hid it, because your punishment isn't over yet!" Seymour sighed. "well, can I change myself out of this soggy-" "no!" Seymour was shocked. "wha- why?" "because you tried to get out of your punishment! so, here's what you can do, wait until your diaper is completely full, then you can get changed" Seymour just felt sick, he goes to his room, upset. "this is so embarrassing..." Seymour looks down in shame. "everyone is going to laugh at me..." a few minutes later, he leaves his room. "ughhhhh...okay, completely full..." Seymour felt like he was going to throw up. "alright, lay down." Seymour did what he was told and hold his shirt up, he was so embarrassed. "there! now go get dressed!" then Seymour goes to his room and grabs his suit. "and you are not wearing that suit! you're going to wear the sailor suit!" "but the sailor suit doesn't fit anymore-" "I got you a different one!" Seymour was confused. "where is it-" "in the closet!" he went into the closet, it was a sailor suit, but it looked like a purple school girl dress. "Mother! this is a dress!" Seymour blushed. "you're being punished, remember? put it on or you're getting a very painful spanking!" Seymour puts it on quickly, then he walks down stairs, completely annoyed. "awww, now you just need this purple bow." then she brushes Seymour's hair and puts the bow in it. "there, now let's take you to school." "LIKE THIS?!? HECK NO-" before he could finish what he was saying, Agnes grabbed his arm. "uh, okay! let's go!" then she gets in the car. "I can't drive?" "of course you can't! now sit in that carseat!" Seymour wanted to say no, but he had no choice, so he got into the purple carseat and buckled himself up.

they finally went to school, Seymour walks out and everyone laughs at him. "m-mother! their making fun of me!" Seymour started blushing. "well maybe you shouldn't of been bad yesterday!" she slapped his bottom making him get out of the car completely, then she took him inside the school. "and since you might use the bathrooms when I'm gone, I am going to stay here, making sure you don't get out of your punishment." Seymour sighed. "when is my punishment over?" "when I say so!" Seymour stomach started to growl. "oh no!" his mother ignored this and took him to his office. "Mother, please!" then she slaps his bottom, he yelped. "you are not using the bathrooms, you are going to use those diapers, and if you continue with this, I'm letting you stay in that full diaper!" Seymour just whimpered, then he did what he was told. he felt so embarrassed when he did. "good boy, now you can get changed." Seymour didn't_ say anything, but he lets her change him. "there, now go sit in your special seat." she puts him on his chair, she added a seatbelt on there then she buckled him up. "am I still allowed to have coffee?" "no! coffee is for grown ups, babies drink milk, so here's some milk!" she shoved a bottle of milk in his mouth, she made him drink the whole thing. "mother, I'm not a ba- HM! a bab- UM! a b- UMMMM!" for some reason, Seymour couldn't speak very well. Agnes__ hits his back, causing him to burp. "would you like your big sister to see you in your new outfit?" "motheheheher, pleeheheheas!" Seymour started crying. "not everyone needs to know I'm being punished!" Agnes called Sally over anyway, not caring about what Seymour is saying. "ugh...mom, what is it that you did to my brother now?" Sally was at the school now. "do you like his new outfit?" Sally saw her brother in a purple school girl dress and had a purple bow on him. "mom! are you nuts?!?" "calling your own mother nuts, huh? you're getting a spanking!" she grabbed Sally, but Sally was strong enough to get out of her grip. "listen here you crazy woman! all because I called you nuts for putting my brother in a dress, you are going to spank me? that's ridiculous!" Sally shouted. "get on my lap now, Sally! or you will get extra!" "no! seriously, you are insane!" this made Agnes so mad, she grabbed Sally, but this time she made sure Sally couldn't escape. "Mother! Sally is right you know- ah!" Agnes grabbed Seymour too. "you know what? you're both getting a spanking!" then she removed Sally's pants and panties and removed the diaper on Seymour. "MOTHER! NO! PLEASE!" She ignored Seymour, then she sat down on her son's chair, she placed Seymour and Sally on her lap. "mom! this is not right at all, so stop this- oh!" Agnes started to spank both of them, Seymour was whimpering while Sally was furious. "you two never learn at all!" Seymour started to cry already, Sally just wanted to punch her mom in the face. "M-M-MOOOOMMMMY! PLEEEEEEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" Seymour cried. "let go of us mom!" "no!" then Sally got a very hard slap on her bottom, Sally shouted. "you will pay for this you abusive wit- ech!" then Agnes was finally done, Seymour continued crying, and Sally could barely sit down right now. "you are grounded for one week, Sally! so that means you're staying at my house until your grounding is over!" then Agnes leaves the office to go to the bathroom. "god, mom is awful!" Sally thought to herself._

_they were now home, Seymour was sent to bed early, Agnes puts him in the crib, she also made him wear a onesie. "please mother, this isn't fair at a-" Agnes puts a pacifier in his mouth, then she gets out of his room. "you are going to sleep with your brother in that crib, Sally!" then Sally enters his room and gets into the crib, she was just wearing pants and a tshirt as pajamas. "don't worry about me, Baby Brother. it's fine." then Seymour started hugging her, he was starting to get sleepy, Sally started to sing a lullaby for him, she was hugging him back as well. They both were asleep right now, Seymour's stomach started to growl, then he made a mess in his sleep, Sally woke up to the awful smell. "well, I guess it's time for a diaper change." then Sally gets out of the crib and grabbed the diapers, powder and wipes. She started to change him, then he woke up, not knowing what's happening. he yawned "Sally? what's going on?" Seymour rubbed his eyes. "you made a mess, so I couldn't let you sleep in that diaper." Said Sally when she finished changing him. Seymour just blushed, totally embarrassed, then Sally handed him his kangaroo plush. "it's okay." Sally then lets Seymour rest his head on her chest. "I'm just wandering, do you want me to get this pacifier out, or-" "just place it in my mouth." Sally did what he said, she placed it in his mouth. She was absolutely fine with this, Seymour started to fall back to sleep, Sally just looked up at her sleeping brother now, not feeling mad anymore. She didn't care if she was grounded, she was so glad that she's spending time with her brother, it made her remember the time where she gets in her brother's crib just to help him fall asleep when there was a thunderstorm. She would play games with him like making shadow puppets, Seymour always giggles at it. Sally even sang lullabies for him, in fact, she continues to do that. She felt like a mother to him. Sally started to fall asleep now, she gives her brother a goodnight kiss and goes to sleep right away._

_The End. _


End file.
